blingfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jeong Ha-neul
Perfil: * Nombre: 'Pik * '''Nombre Real: '정하 율 / Jeong Ha-neul * '''Nombre de Nacimiento (Tailandia): '''Malai Praves * '''Apodos: '''Neuly, Hashie y Snake * '''Profesión: Cantante y Actriz * Fecha de Nacimiento: '''14-Septiembre-1999 (18 años) * '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Bangkok, Tailandia * '''Estatura: '''170 cm * '''Peso: '''43 kg * '''Tipo de Sangre: B+ * Signo Zodiacal: 'Virgo * '''Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Serpiente * '''Agencia: 'NCP Entertainment Curiosidades: * '''Grupo: BLING ** Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Segunda Rapera * '''Religión: Católica * Educación: La Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA) * Familia: '''Madre y Hermano Mayor * '''Pasatiempos: '''Andar en bici, Mirar TV y Comer * '''Especialidad: '''Rapear y Actuar * '''Color Favorito: '''Morado * '''Fanclub: '''Ha-Pik (Un juego de palabras entre "HA-neul" y "Pik", haciendo referencia también a la palabra Happy o Feliz en español) * '''Modelos a Seguir: Mamamoo * Mejor Amiga en el grupo: Shin * Grupos Favoritos: '''Mamamoo, Girl's Genereition y Seventeen * '''Presentación: ''"Hola soy el Corazón Alegre de BLING, Pik"'' * Comparte habitación con Carly y Laia *Su fruta favoritas es el Plátano *Le gusta tocar la Guitarra sola *Tiene un atractivo Cute *Le gustan mucho los dulces *Se concidera a si misma una persona madura y sentimental *Muchas Idols Femeninas si fueran hombres saldrían con ella, ya que les parece muy adorable pero educada y super linda *Las miembros de BLING la consideran Cuzy (Cute y Sexy) *Llora muy facilmente *Tiene una gatita llamada Geum *Va a sacar su propia canción llamada "Live" dedicada a sus compañeras de grupo y a la muerte de su padre. *Aclaró que su sencillo no significaba que dejaría la banda, y continuo diciendo que cada una sacaria su propia canción, y que no se preocuparan porque tenían planes para seguir hasta el 2021 (exagerando) *Fue la estuvo más tiempo siendo trainee: 8 años y 5 meses, entrando a los 10 años en NCP Entretainment *Pasa la mayoría de su tiempo con Shin y Camz *Es muy buena para hacer aegyo, pero dijo que no le gustaba mucho ya que no le sale tan bien *Su Padre murió 4 días después de que ella fuera nombrada como miembro de BLING. Su Padre quería ir a saludarla a su departamento en Corea, con todo el trafico que había, su auto chocó contra un camión dejando inconsciente al señor, lastimosamente no pudo sobrevivir. Las miembro la ayudaron a superar todo lo que le había pasado, por esta razón se concidera una persona sensible. Por esa razón ella estuvo inactiva durante unos meses para superar lo que había pasado y las miembros les escribieron el álbum LOST *Pik suele decir el nombre de todas las canciónes del álbum LOST **I let it go, for a long time, I go for much more (I'm let it go- BLING) **I'm so strong, I'm so brave (Strong-BLING) **I am so confused, I do not know what happened, no matter how late (Confused-BLING) **Because I know it was not your fault (Beacause-BLING) *Dijo que concidera a Camz su otra madre.